Renacimiento
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Born to walk against the wind .. Born to hear my name. No matter where I stand I'm alone Stand and fight, live by your heart. Always one more try I'm not afraid to die . Say what you feel, born with a heart of steel


**« HEART OF STEEL »**

**§ Stand and fight, libe by your heart. Always one more try. I**

**I'm not afraid to die §**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba retenida en aquel frío sótano, y seguramente, podían llegar a ser perfectamente cerca de dos semanas. No dormía, el miedo se lo impedía, al igual que su ansiedad. Aquel lugar le causaba más que escalofríos, y la presencia constante de Lestat o de sus hombres, era algo que no ayudaba a la situación.

Estaba sentada en un rincón del sótano, abrazando sus propias rodillas. Unas marcadas ojeras moradas, se dibujaban en sus ojos. Estaba pálida y llevaba alguna que otra magulladura alrededor del rostro y de su cuerpo. A cada instante, recordaba como Lestat se divertía con ella. Acarició su propio rostro, en el cual, al lado derecho, había una notable cicatriz de un corte y entonces, hizo presión con ambas manos en su vientre, dónde también aquel hombre, había dejado una marca con aquel cortante cuchillo. Perfectamente se podía leer la palabra "Bitch"

De nuevo, volvieron las lágrimas. Nunca había deseado una vida normal, salvo en aquellos momentos, donde maldecía ser quien era. Tal vez todo habría sido más fácil si su padre, el cual ahora debería estar atacado a los nervios, nunca hubiera decidido hacerse cargo de ella. Se sentía culpable, por el simple hecho de imaginar que, aunque seguramente su padre la estaba buscando, no daba con ella.

Un fuerte ruido metálico la sacó de sus pensamientos. La puerta blindada del sótano se abrió y, poco a poco, las luces blancas y fluorescentes del mismo, se fueron encendiendo, provocando que Meiga tuviera que cerrar los ojos, ya que la luz, después de la oscuridad, le dañaba los ojos cruelmente.

Reconoció al instante aquellas pisadas y ante todo, aquel perfume tan cargado. Era él. De forma inconsciente, se apartó tanto como pudo, pegando su espalda contra la pared, como si fuera un animal indefenso y, poco a poco, abrió los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz.

- Buenas tardes, Stark . . . - susurró la voz ronca de Lestat mientras la observaba y se acercaba, maletín en mano, a una mesa esterilizada que había en el sótano. No se acercó a ella, simplemente, abrió el maletín y comenzó a preparar algo que, la vista de Meiga, no alcanzaba reconocer lo que era.

¿Buenas tades?, ella ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche. Humedeció sus secos labios y tomó una gran cantidad de aire.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? ¿Que vas a hacerme? - su voz denotaba un claro terror ante aquel hombre y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lestat se giró, dejando a sus espaldas todo lo que hacia, de manera que lo cubría con su cuerpo. Sonrió levemente, pero victorioso y arrogante, su mirada mostraba un gran veneno, y el odio que sentía hacia ella, era más que evidente. Caminó hasta ella y se colocó a su altura, posando una mano detrás de la nuca de ella, jalando su pelo firmemente.

- Meiga, mi dulce Meiga… - la atrajo hacia él, acercando sus labios hasta su oído para poder susurrar, casi confidente. Dejo caer su aliento sobre ella y sonrió, posando sus labios en la piel de su cuello- Voy a conseguir que desees morir… y no pararé hasta que supliques que te mate.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de la muchacha y al instante, impactó contra la pared. Gesticuló una mueca de dolor y escupió en el suelo, de nuevo, la herida de su labio se había abierto y volvía a sangrar. Saboreó el sabor metálico de la sangre y se intentó incorporar tan bien como pudo.

- Eres despreciable . . . - escupió aquellas palabras - SHIELD te está buscando . . . y cuando den contigo…

Lestat la interrumpió , riendo de forma grotesca.

- ¡Ellos jamás me encontraran! Y si lo hacen,,, para entonces, tú ya estarás muerta, pequeña perra.- Cuando formuló aquellas palabras, volvió a la mesa, tomó algo entre sus manos, una especie de "pistola" con varias agujas en el filo. Dicha "arma", cargaba un extraño componente en su interior.

Se acercó, y aunque ella opuso resistencia, el encontrarse en aquel magullado estado, y sin apenas comer, no era favorable. Estaba notablemente débil, y aquel hombre, aquel mutante revolucionario, era demasiado fuerte y, en aquel momento, ella no tenía muchas posibilidades contra él.

Meiga se revolvió entre los brazos hasta que Lestat, jalando su cabello, hizo que pegara el rostro contra el suelo. Ella, como era de esperar, comenzó a llorar, asustada. Las únicas palabras que conseguía pronunciar en aquel momento, no eran más que suplicas para que Lestat se detuviera.

Fueron segundos lo que tardó en sentir las agujas clavarse en su nuca. Un agudo grito escapó de la garganta de la chica, un grito que parecía rasgar sus cuerdas vocales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza bruta y tensó todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada una de sus extremidades se cargaba de un insoportable dolor.

Lestat volvió a reír y se retiró de su lado. Volvió a tomar el maletín y se alejó del sótano, cerrando tras de si la puerta blindada.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía romperse y de nuevo, de una forma dolorosa, casi mortal, se regeneraba. Enormes bolas de fuego nacían en su estómago, y las convulsiones y temblores no tardaron en llegar, acompañadas de un llanto ardiente, de gritos desgarradores, cargados de dolor y desesperación.

Arqueó la espalda, clavando las uñas en el suelo, para luego, llevarse las manos al pelo, tirando de este, desesperada.

Dolía y ardía. Todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro del mismo la hacia retorcerse de un dolor que jamás había conocido y entonces…

Entonces todo se volvió negro. Su cerebro dejo de funcionar durante cuarenta y ocho horas en las que se encontraría inconsciente. Tiempo en el que las magulladuras de su cuerpo o herida, se regeneraría de forma dolorosa. Poco a poco, extremis, iría tomando posesión de su cuerpo, haciendo de ella una bestia de no tener control sobre el mismo. . .

El renacimiento de sus propias cenizas había comenzado . . .


End file.
